


Ragnarssons in - Belly Dancer

by lisinfleur



Series: Ragnarssons In Archive [11]
Category: Vikings (TV), Vikings (TV) RPF
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 03:22:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16865212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisinfleur/pseuds/lisinfleur
Summary: Requested by @ come-with-me-and-imagine on Tumblr





	Ragnarssons in - Belly Dancer

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second time I wrote a Ragnarssons In.

The request:

 

* * *

 

**Björn**  is the mute one. He sees she dancing, moving her body, looking at each movement, savoring each curve of her beautiful body silently. When the dance ends, he gets up and picks a pair of swords from the decoration on his wall. He remembers bringing it from his last travel to the Mediterranean: a pair of curve swords they called scimitars. He brings the two swords near the woman, rounding her before offering the swords to her. His blue eyes almost devouring hers in desire.  _“I’ve heard you can dance using this. Show me more…“_

**Ubbe**  is the staring one. He smirks when she curves her body, drinking from his cup on small sips, without taking his eyes from her movements. He seems to enjoy each curve of her hips, and his eyes, wide open to see her, not even flash, trying not to lose any detail of her show. When her eyes found his during the dance, she can see him looking at her like a wolf to a lamb, seem to be waiting for the right curve of her body to attack her and claim her right there… But he only smiles again, curving his lips under his beard, sure she could hear his thoughts for an instant. Thinking how good it would be to have her curving that way under his body…  _Over that dinner table…_

**Hvitserk**  is the expressive one. He smirks and frowns on every movement of her body, licking his dry lips, making lots of different faces to her curves. When she turns to him, shaking her belly, he even leaves the food he was eating, cleaning his mouth with his hand, and looking attentively to the movements of her hips, biting his lower lip between his teeth and moving on the chair, trying to handle that uncomfortable position, once a part of his body quite sensible is now squeezed inside the pants, too tight to his size at the moment.

**Sigurd**  is the fascinated one. He looks at the girl like he is seeing one of his goddess, maybe Freya itself, dancing in front of his shiny blue eyes. He never saw such a beauty in front of his eyes and he can’t resist grabbing his oud, playing for her so she can dance to him a little longer. He defies her, changing the rhythm and the speed of the music just to see her body moving like the serpent in his eyes. When he stops the music and the girl curves her body over his on a sensual final position, he’s completely surrendered to her desires, doing whatever she wants just to have her dancing to him…  _In private_ …

And finally,  **Ivar**  is again the WTF guy. But this time he is completely shocked. His jaw dropped open when she started to curve her body and he could even notice that until he felt his tongue and throat completely dry, but not even this way he dared to move neither to pick up his cup over the table. His eyes simply don’t move from her body. When she comes dancing near him, he swallowed the dry saliva, feeling it scratches his esophagus, while going down to his tense stomach, his hands over the arms of the chair, pressing the wood so hard that he could feel it staling under his fingers.

Once the dance is over, he is completely uncomfortable and his eyes are dancing between his brothers, trying clearly to hide something from them.

_"What’s wrong, Ivar? Can’t handle it?”_ , Sigurd teases, getting his most angry glance and a heavy beat over the table.

_"Shut your mouth!”_ , he answers. But his eyes are still looking at her body, trying to hide from his laughing brothers that yes…  _He got that bone_ …

 

* * *

_Do you like my work and want to support me?_ _Check **[this page](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1SOjyaLY2IMbGDOqNDFOieSlQzMbHgYLJmrT6pX9tOHk/edit?usp=sharing)** and thank you!_

 


End file.
